Santa won't forget
by Vergina-spva
Summary: Zoro is working as Santa. When he meets a lonely but handsome blond stranger, he knows just the perfect gift for him. Modern AU, rated M for sexual content. For Kumiko-sama-chan's ZoSan Christmas Exchange, day 23.


_This is my addition to Kumiko-sama-chan's ZoSan Christmas Exchange, day 23! :D I hope you enjoy it!_

_thanks Aerle for proof-reading_

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately One Piece or any of its characters are not mine. (though I like to claim Zoro :P)_

* * *

**Santa won't forget**

He jingled his bell once more. "Merry Christmas!" he said, while he was glad the fake beard and fake mustache hid his fake smile. Zoro had to play Santa as a form of advertisement for a department store and he hated the job. But he needed the money, so he just coped with it.

Beside him stood a fake reindeer with a blue nose he had named Chopper. Over the back of the animal a banner was draped. It displayed the name of the shop and the action Zoro was advertising for.

"Buy your Christmas gifts at The Thousand Sunny and we will donate thirty percent of the price to charity!" he had to exclaim every once in a while. Oh, how he hated it.

A tall, broad man with blue hair and a slim raven haired woman walked past him. The man wrapped his arm around the woman's shoulder. "That sounds fair. I'm gonna buy you a Suuperr present and help others with it too!"

His girlfriend smiled at Zoro. "That is very kind of you, Santa-san."

The dressed up man nodded politely. He wasn't really in the mood to be happy for them and their romance. Zoro never minded being alone much, but around this time of the year he couldn't help but feel a little lonely.

He checked his watch, which wasn't easy with those gloves and that heavy coat. Only fifteen more minutes before his working day was over. And tomorrow he had a short day, since it would be Christmas eve that night.

"Oi, Nami! Check out this reindeer!" A boy wearing a straw hat came running towards him and kneeled down next to the animal.

Zoro smiled. The boy looked as if he was about eighteen, but from his behavior you would think he had hardly hit puberty. "His name's Chopper," the green haired man told him.

"He's so awesome! His nose is blue!" the boy exclaimed when an orange haired girl had caught up with him, looking a little annoyed. "Is he real? Can you eat him?"

Zoro laughed at the ridiculous question, but the ginger woman hit the boy on his head. "Of course it isn't real, dumbass! Isn't that obvious?!"

The black haired guy didn't seem to be very intimidated by the violent outburst of his girlfriend or sister or whatever she was to him. He looked up at Zoro, only now fully seeming to notice him. "Santa Claus, your beard is huge!" To Zoro's annoyance he pulled at the fake hair, slowly stretching the elastic more and more. The boy's mouth fell open when he found out that the beard wasn't real. He let go of it and the elastic snapped back into Zoro's face.

The boy laughed out loud while Zoro had to keep himself from strangling him, instead he just let his hand caress the painful skin on his face. He saw that the orange haired girl was just as annoyed as he was and forced the boy to come with her in the direction of The Sunny.

"I'm sorry for my brother's behavior." Zoro looked up at a freckled face. A woolen hat covered his head, but a few black strands peaked out of it. A hand was wrapped around his shoulder, belonging to another man, obviously a bit older, wearing a similar hat, but covering all his hair – if he had hair, that was. Both men were carrying a bag from The Moby Dick, another shop nearby.

"He's just a little over enthusiastic at this time of the year," the freckled man explained.

His boyfriend chuckled. "Isn't he always like that, yoi?"

"It's OK," Zoro quickly said. When the couple went after the brother, he wished them a merry Christmas.

The freckled man waved at him. "A merry Christmas to you too!"

Zoro rolled his eyes when they were gone. All those happy couples and happy families… He really couldn't handle that at the moment. And on top of that, it had begun snowing again too. _Just great._

After five more minutes Zoro decided it had been enough for today. He raised Chopper from the ground and carried him under his arm to The Thousand Sunny. Once inside, he put the reindeer down behind the shop's counter. "I'm done for today."

His superior looked at his watch and then at the snow outside, which had become pretty heavy. "Alright. See you tomorrow then."

Zoro pulled the annoying wig from his head and placed the Christmas hat over his own, green hair. He waved goodbye and walked into the snowy world again.

He moved the beard out of his face and let it hang underneath his chin. He enjoyed the walk home, though it would have been better if his sight was not constantly obscured by the snow.

Suddenly he bumped into someone. He was already murmuring some apology, when the other man started to curse. "Dammit, watch were you're going, will y-" The blonde's face cleared up a bit. "Oh, it's Santa!" He chuckled. "Your beard's hanging a little low, Santa."

Zoro rolled his eyes in annoyance, but he didn't feel like walking on. This blonde looked pretty interesting, actually. He was definitely handsome, for a start. A small goatee on his chin, a light stubble was decorating his upper lip and above his one visible eye he had a curiously curling eyebrow. And almost more importantly, the man was one of the few people he had encountered today that were alone.

The blonde brought his face closer to Zoro's, but eyes were focused on his hair. "What are –" Zoro began, but was interrupted by the other.

"Well that's the first time I've seen a Marimo Santa!" the blonde said as he pulled the Christmas hat off to reveal all of Zoro's green hair.

Zoro snatched the hat out of his hands. "You think you're funny?" Why was this handsome stranger so close to him and acting like he already knew him?

"In fact, yes," the other man answered. He fumbled in his pocket and got out a cigarette and a lighter. The flame lit his face in the already dark world.

Zoro decided he should just go home. "Well, a merry Christmas to you," he wished and continued to walk on.

"Sure, a merry Christmas all by myself," the man said, his voice containing emptiness. It was the same emptiness that Zoro felt in his heart.

The green haired man stopped and turned around. "You… don't have anyone?" he said surprised.

The blonde exhaled a cloud of smoke. "Nope. I'm all alone, will be all alone at Christmas eve and I will be cooking a fucking great Christmas dinner tomorrow for me and me alone. Though…" A hollow chuckle left his lips when he looked at the bags in his hands. "I've bought way too much for just one person." He shrugged. "Oh, well. A merry Christmas to you too." He turned to walk away.

Suddenly an idea popped up in Zoro's head. He didn't know if he could actually do it, but figured why not? "Oi, Curly-Brow," Zoro called out.

The blonde stopped. "What did you call me, Moss-Head?" He turned back with a scowl on his face.

"Curly-Brow," the green haired man repeated with a smirk. Then it became a bit friendlier smile. "Don't worry. Santa won't forget about you."

The blonde raised his eyebrows and then shook his head, continuing his path. "Whatever."

* * *

Sanji put the turkey into the oven and set the timer. It was a small turkey, but it would still be too big for just him. However, that wasn't a problem. He could just eat a part of it and save the rest for tomorrow or even the day after.

He cleaned the pans and other stuff he had used, washed his hands and walked to his living room. The fire was burning in the fire place and Sanji walked towards his CD-player where he put on a Christmas album to play. Even if he was alone, he refused to be lonely. He would make it cozy and Christmassy by himself.

He danced around on the swinging Christmas songs while lighting some candles. Now he was glad there was no one to see his stupid dance moves.

When all the candles were lit, he sat down on the sofa. What to do now? Almost anything for dinner was already done, so he couldn't keep himself busy with that. The television also wasn't an option, since he hadn't put on the music for nothing. Sanji got his phone out of his pocket and checked his Twitter and Facebook. Not many new messages. Of course, everyone was busy celebrating Christmas with their families and friends. Even Tumblr was quite boring.

He was startled by the doorbell. _Who the hell could that be? _It was Christmas eve!

Sanji put his phone down on the coffee table and walked to the front door. When he opened it, he was totally caught by surprise. Before him stood a gigantic box, printed as if it were a present, complete with a painted bow on top. There was a label 'tied' to the bow. Sanji leaned forward to read what was written on it. 'From Santa.'

The next moment he heard a rustle coming from the box and something hard hit him against the forehead, making him stumble back. He could just save himself from falling down on his ass by grabbing the door frame.

Before him now stood a green haired man, rubbing his head – which was probably the hard thing that had hit Sanji. The blonde recognized the man immediately as the handsome Santa he had met yesterday. Though now he had changed his Santa costume for a pair of baggy jeans and a sweater. His feet were still standing inside the box he had come from.

"What the hell?!" Sanji was finally able to bring out.

The green haired man laughed sheepishly. "Ah, sorry about that."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sanji asked before the other man could say anything more.

Zoro lifted the bottle of glühwein he was holding in his hand. "I – You told me you would be alone and I was alone too, so I thought: I'm your Christmas present." Suddenly Zoro found this a really stupid idea. Why had he done this? He didn't even know the guy!

Sanji looked unimpressed at his visitor. "How'd you know where I live?"

Zoro couldn't help a smirk from creeping up his face. "I'm Santa!"

"You stalk me?"

"I just followed you home yesterday," he explained sighing.

"So you stalk me," was Sanji's conclusion. Then he smiled. "Oh well, did I mention I had food for at least two grown men… Santa?"

Zoro's heart skipped a beat. _Was that an invitation?_ "Name's Zoro and yes, you mentioned something like that."

The blonde smirked. "I'm Sanji." He stepped aside. "Come in, Marimo."

The green haired man couldn't keep the grin from his face. "I said it's Zoro, Dart-Brow." He stepped out of the box and followed the other inside. "Roronoa Zoro." He saw Sanji was not wearing shoes, so he thought it best to take off his own as well.

Sanji's smirk grew wider as he led his guest to his living room. "I heard you the first time." He sure was surprised that Zoro stood on his doorstep all of a sudden, but Sanji did like the company. To be honest, even though he had tried to make the best of it, he really didn't feel like spending the whole evening alone.

He heard a deep chuckle behind him. "If I wouldn't know better, I'd think you were expecting me."

Sanji snorted. "Gotta at least _try_ to make it a bit cozy when you're alone."

Zoro shrugged. "Guess so." Then he held up the bottle he'd been carrying. "Got glasses?"

The blonde nodded. "Of course." He took the bottle from his hand and not much later he appeared with a filled and damping glass in each hand.

They sat down on the sofa by the fire place. "So why were you alone at this time of the year?" Sanji asked while putting the glasses on the table.

"I needed to be here for work and the closest thing to family I got, and my friends, live far away," Zoro answered. "What about you?"

"Something similar." Sanji said. The green haired man picked up his glass and Sanji raised his own, looking the other in the eye. "To a not so lonely Christmas, Zoro."

Zoro grinned. "Cheers."

They talked away bout random stuff like work, hobbies and background things, getting to know each other bit by bit. However, soon Sanji had to get back to the kitchen to finish dinner – he felt like just putting a little more effort in it now that he had a guest.

While the cook was gone, Zoro took the opportunity to wander around in the living room. He smiled. This visit seemed to turn out very well. The 'being alone' part was not the only reason why he'd come here. The moment he'd seen the blonde, he had felt attracted to the man. Of course by his looks, but also by his attitude. And it appeared to have been a good choice; he really liked Sanji.

Zoro stopped at a photograph that stood in a bookcase. On it was a blond boy, obviously Sanji around the age of ten. Next to him stood a man with an incredibly high chef's hat, an enormous braided mustache and a peg leg. Zoro chuckled. Little Sanji looked as if he really didn't want to be in this picture, but still the cook had it displayed in his bookcase.

The blonde walked in and placed some plates and cutlery on the table.

"Is this your father?" Zoro asked.

Sanji looked up and smiled. "Yeah."

"How'd he loose his leg?"

The smile disappeared from the chef's face. "That's a long story." For a moment Sanji was debating if he'd leave it with that or not. He didn't really feel like talking about it, but Zoro did look genuinely interested. "Let's just say he lost it while saving me. That's the shortest summary I can give you."

The green haired man wanted to say he didn't mind the long version – the 'summary' had only made him more curious – but the cook had already retreated to the kitchen, so Zoro accepted that he didn't want to talk about it. It was probably not his happiest memory.

A few minutes later the dinner table was covered by delicious looking and smelling food. Sanji looked at his guest taking the first bite of his meal.

A deep moan escaped Zoro's mouth as the flavors exploded on his tongue.

The cook looked at him in shock, a blush covering his cheeks. He'd never expected his creations could be the cause of such an erotic sound. His mind immediately pictured a variety of other settings in which the green haired man would make those sounds – one placing them both on this very dinner table.

Sanji shook his head to get rid of the images. That was not why Zoro was here. "I'm glad you like my food."

Zoro looked at the smug grin that had appeared on the other man's face and shrugged. "It's OK."

Sanji's grin grew only wider as it was obvious Zoro had never tasted anything so delicious in his life before.

As dinner progressed, something began to bother Sanji more and more. He really liked this man, but he didn't know if he could hope for something more than friendship. He had a feeling Zoro liked him too – surely the tension between them wasn't something he was only imagining, right? – but he couldn't be sure. After a few moments of silence, Sanji supposed it wasn't weird to change the subject suddenly. "So, why don't you have a girlfriend? I'm sure you won't have problems getting girls." He tried to make it sound casual.

Zoro smirked. Was the blonde just trying to figure out his sexual orientation and saying he found him attractive at the same time? He looked his host in the eye. "I don't like girls. Most of them are annoying as shit." He saw Sanji frown slightly. "Don't you think?"

The blonde's frown turned into a scowl. "No," he answered, but he was happy to know he had a chance with the other man. "Women are so pretty and delicate, like a beautiful flower!" He smirked when he saw Zoro's disappointed face. "Doesn't mean I don't like guys too, though."

The green haired man looked interested. "So you're bi?" If they were so obviously talking about sexuality, he might just as well call it that.

Sanji chuckled. "Yes." He smiled seductively. Now that he knew he had a chance, he was going to make sure his Santa wouldn't go home tonight. "Would you like a dessert?" He asked with a slutry tone to his voice.

Zoro stared at the blonde, mouth gone dry as he pictured him covered with chocolate and whipped cream. He blinked a few times to get rid of the image. That probably wasn't the kind of dessert the cook meant. "Yes, that sounds nice."

Sanji hadn't missed the look on Zoro's face and smirked. He picked up the empty plates and brought them to the kitchen, to return with two plates containing tiramisu.

Zoro smiled. Even though it wasn't the dessert he'd hoped for, he liked tiramisu. But to be honest; he liked everything with alcohol in it. Once again it tasted better than any dessert he'd ever had. The creamy substance combined with the soft cake, a hint of alcohol and a finishing of cacao was just perfect.

Within no time Zoro had eaten every trace of the delicious dessert. He looked at the cook. "Is there more?"

Sanji smiled, happy that his guest liked his creations so much. "No, I'm sorry. This is the last bit," he said as he slowly brought his spoon with the last part of his own tiramisu to his mouth. After swallowing the sweet dessert, he licked his spoon clean and gave it an suggestive suck before releasing it from his mouth.

To his surprise the green haired man stood up. "That's not true," Zoro said as he walked over to him. He lifted Sanji's chin and leaned in. "You've got some left here." Sanji's heart skipped a beat when Zoro's tongue darted out and licked the corner of his mouth. "_Now_ it's gone." His guest looked him in the eyes and smirked.

Sanji was totally taken aback and unable to respond for the next few seconds. Sure, he _was_ trying to seduce Zoro, but he hadn't expected the man to act upon it so quickly.

The green haired man looked at the non-responding blonde. _Well, shit, now I really fucked up. _Maybe he had just imagined the flirtations of the cook? Zoro cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, ehm, thanks for dinner. I should probably go home now," he said, already turning towards the hallway.

"Wha-? No!" Sanji said, snapping out of his haze. "You can't leave now!"

Zoro turned back and looked expectantly. "I can't?"

Sanji blushed when he realize how desperate he must have sounded, but quickly recovered himself and grinned. "No, we didn't finish that bottle of glühwein yet."

Zoro's smile returned to his face. "True. I can't let you drink that all on your own. You wouldn't be able to handle that."

Sanji snorted. "I bet ya, I would. Just don't want to."

However, an hour later, when the bottle was empty, Sanji had proved himself wrong. Even with Zoro drinking half of the liquor, he was already slightly drunk. Though he didn't want to admit it. He was just feeling a bit unsteady. Or rather, the room around the sofa they were sitting on was a bit unsteady. Just a bit. Also, his heart seemed to be beating a little faster than usual, especially when he was looking at Zoro.

Said green haired man laughed when he saw the blonde looking curiously at him. "Yeah, it's a good thing I didn't leave you on your own. You've clearly had enough." Zoro took the glass from the cook's hand and poured the last bit of the beverage in it down his own throat. He didn't need Sanji to be wasted.

"Oi, that was mine!" the blonde protested.

Zoro smirked. "Then come claim it back."

The last bit of courage Sanji needed, was provided by the alcohol. He climbed on top of Zoro, straddling him. "I will," he said, looking into the other man's eyes, searching for a sign that he'd changed his mind. When he didn't find any, he slowly closed the gap between their lips.

They seemed to melt together into the kiss. Sanji could indeed taste traces of cinnamon and alcohol on the other's lips, together with some taste he labeled as 'Zoro'. He wanted more of both the tastes. Apparently Zoro thought the same and opened his mouth to let Sanji's tongue in.

The green haired man let out a soft moan when the hot muscle slid along his own. Zoro put one hand behind the cook's head and let the other wander to his back and sneaked it under his sweater. Zoro felt how strong and muscular his back was and could immediately imagine what the rest of Sanji's body would look like. It took a lot of self-control to keep him from ripping his clothes off here and now. Instead he deepened the kiss a bit more.

A shiver ran down the blonde's spine when the large, rough fingers wandered over his skin. He gasped when he felt those fingers slip underneath the hem of his pants and down. He broke the kiss in surprise when Zoro squeezed his buttocks.

Zoro looked heatedly at the cook, already missing the contact between their lips. He used the hand inside the other's pants to move him forwards a bit more, causing friction between their rapidly awakening cocks. Zoro moaned and tried to capture the blonde's lips between his own again, but Sanji moved his head back.

"Oi, aren't we going a little… fast?" Sanji asked, but the lust showed in his eyes.

Zoro shrugged, while keeping eye contact. "Maybe…" He bit softly on Sanji's lower lip for a moment. "But if _you_ want it and_ I_ want it, then why wouldn't we do it?"

Sanji went into the kiss for a few seconds, before breaking it again. "Because,…" He moaned when Zoro started kissing his neck. "We've just… ahh… met."

Suddenly Zoro stood up, taking the cook in his arms. Sanji was taken by surprise and instinctively wrapped his legs around the other man's hips. Zoro kneeled down on the carpet before the fireplace and laid the chef down on his back, while kissing him on the mouth again.

When they parted for breath, the green haired an smirked. "So?"

Sanji's willpower was already gone and he used his feet behind Zoro's back to push him forward, pressing the man's body against his own. "Never mind." The blonde grabbed the other's head and caught him in another passionate kiss, while slowly pulling the man's sweater up. They only broke apart for a second to pull the restricting fabric over Zoro's head. Now Sanji could freely let his hands roam the bare chest of the man above him.

When Zoro started removing the cook's shirt, the blonde had time to take a good look at the green haired man's torso and was almost shocked by how gorgeous he was. He looked like some Greek god! Only he had never seen a god with green hair before, which made Zoro better than that. And Sanji hoped he was a little bigger down there. But why was he even questioning that? He could already _feel_ Zoro was big.

His sweater disappeared over his head and their lips connected again. The fire from the fireplace warmed their half-naked bodies, though they didn't really need it. They both felt pretty hot already.

Zoro moved his crotch against that of the man beneath him, making them both moan at the friction. They were both fully hard now and suddenly nothing seemed too fast anymore. Sanji began to fumble with the zipper of Zoro's pants, when the green haired man suddenly looked surprised at the spot behind the chef's head.

Sanji knew what was there, but didn't think Zoro would only notice it just now. So he was a little surprised when the man asked curiously: "Is this a bear?"

Sanji nodded and Zoro let his hand stroke the bear's head a bit behind Sanji and the carpet which was its skin. "Did you shoot it?"

Sanji growled. "Does that turn you on?" He was glad to see that moved the other man's attention back from the bear carpet to him.

A lustful smirk decorated his face. "Maybe." Then he attacked the naked skin of Sanji's neck and chest, kissing, licking, sucking and biting his way down. When he reached the blonde's trousers, he pulled the button out of its hole with his teeth. Once open, he pulled the pants down all the way over the cook's feet and left them there.

Zoro brought his mouth up to Sanji's crotch and looked the blonde hungrily in the eye. He stuck his tongue out and licked the still clothed erection without breaking eye contact.

"Aahh," Sanji moaned, both from the sight and the feeling of it. Zoro smirked and playfully put his teeth around the bulge, making Sanji gasp. Zoro licked once more, from the base up to the top and slid his tongue under the hem of the blonde's boxers teasingly, just avoiding his cock. He could feel Sanji's manhood twitch in anticipation and lack of attention.

Zoro looked up, grinning. "You still think we're going to fast? I could stop now."

Sanji bucked up his hips to get some contact. "Don't you dare."

"Heh, I thought so." Zoro stood up nonetheless, visibly confusing the other man. From up here, he had an excellent view of the chef's body. He slowly pushed down his own pants, revealing more and more skin. His still hidden erection seemed painfully aware of the lustful stare he got from the man lying spread out on the bear carpet, his boxers already getting stained with precum.

He let his pants drop to the floor and stepped out of them. He looked around. "Do you have…"

Sanji sighed, annoyed with himself. Why did he have only one bottle of lube and leave it in his bedroom upstairs? "Too far away."

Zoro seemed to think for a moment. "You got oil in the kitchen?"

The blonde's eyebrows twitched. He had various kinds of oils, but they were for cooking. He couldn't imagine doing stuff like that with it… but he guessed it was better than doing it dry. "Yeah, upper left cabinet. Take the cheapest looking, will you?" He didn't want to miss Zoro's body warmth for too long either, so sending him to the bedroom wasn't really an option.

Within no time Zoro was back with a bottle of – to Sanji's relief – one of the cheapest and most common oils. The green haired man put it down on the ground and quickly removed the cook's boxers, making him hiss at the sudden exposure to relatively cold air.

Zoro bit his lip at the arousing sight and leaned forward wrap his tongue around Sanji's manhood. He got a pleasured hum as response and took that as a cue to take the cock in its totality in his mouth. While moving his head up and down along the length, Zoro tried to use his hands to remove his own underwear. It wasn't an easy task, but he managed to do so after a while without removing his mouth from the delicious cock.

"Aah, Z-zoro," Sanji moaned after a while and Zoro could feel he was already getting close. The green haired man smirked and let go of his erection. The blonde probably hadn't gotten laid for quite some time, but Zoro wasn't planning to give him what he wanted so soon.

He uncapped the oil, put a fair amount of it in his hands and stroked his own erection with one hand to coat it, while using the oiled fingers of his other hand to enter the cook's body. First one finger, but he wasn't patient enough to wait long before adding the second. Aside from a short moment his face showed a slightly uncomfortable look, Sanji didn't seem to mind either. He moaned loudly when Zoro curled his fingers a bit and hit that special place inside him. The green haired man began to scissor him, enjoying every sound he got out of the blonde.

"Oh, fuck," Sanji moaned. "Marimo, fucking do it already! That's enough."

Zoro licked his lips. The lust in Sanji's voice was making him even harder than he already was. "You want to feel my dick inside you, don't you?"

The chef blushed and looked away. He didn't want to admit it, so instead just bit his lip.

Zoro smirked as he removed his fingers and pressed the tip of his cock softly against Sanji's entrance. "Don't you?"

A deep lustful growl escaped the blonde's throat. "Oh, shit,… just fuck me already!"

Zoro grabbed Sanji's legs and pushed them towards his chest, giving himself better access, and then slammed inside.

Sanji groaned in pain and pleasure, but it didn't take long before the pain ebbed away. "Move, please move."

Zoro moaned too as he complied, moving out and slamming back in. First he took his time, but soon he set for a merciless pace, sending them both to a whole other world of pleasure. None of them knew how much time had passed when Sanji first came, spreading his semen on his own belly and chest. It took Zoro a few more thrust to come as well and he collapsed on top of the chef.

They both panted for breath for quite a while, until Zoro found the energy to pull himself off Sanji and lay down next to him.

Sanji looked at him smiling and after a few more minutes of silence he let his hands wander over the other man's chest. "This was definitely the best present ever, Santa."

Zoro chuckled. "I told you; Santa won't forget. Not about you." He kissed the blonde on his lips, long and tenderly. When they broke apart, he smirked. "Want another one of those presents?"

* * *

_AN: hope you enjoyed it! this will be published in a book, so I do appreciate it if you point out errors when you see them ;) and please leave a review (also if you didn't see errors)!_

_Merry Christmas everybody! _


End file.
